


Enter Rainbow Squad

by Fandom_Trash224



Series: Harrna Shuchi and the 473rd [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash224/pseuds/Fandom_Trash224
Summary: Just a bit of an introduction to the newest additions to the 473rd: Rainbow Squad!





	Enter Rainbow Squad

“Whatever you knuckleheads think you’re doing,” Ruby began sternly, not even looking up from her datapad as she saw her squadmates shuffling quickly through the barracks from the corner of her eye “I  _ really _ hope it won’t end with me having to ask our new CO to file an incident report first thing after meeting them.”

Orange, Bleu, and Indigo all froze, and when Ruby looked up, she couldn’t even stop the sigh from escaping her if she tried. Each of them were holding pieces of Prism’s unpainted armor in their arms, looking a lot like they had just been caught in some sort of trap.

Ruby loved her squad. She did, she really did, but she also knew that each of them had maybe a little less than one brain cell to go around to each of them when it came down to it.

“Do I have to ask? Do I want to know?” Ruby said, acutely aware of how done with their shenanigans she already was without them having even started.

“It was Greenie’s idea.” Bleu said automatically, earning him a smack on the shoulder from Orange. 

“It’s rude to throw siblings under the bus when they can’t defend themselves,  _ vod _ ,” Ruby stretched, placing down her datapad on her bunk before she stood, crossing her arms and looking over the three of them “But even so,  _ what _ was Greenie’s idea?”

Orange and Bleu had the decency to look mildly embarrassed at being caught in the act, but Indigo, deadpan as ever, showed no outward emotion as they spoke.

“Since the new kid’s name is Prism, we figured we’d bedazzle their armor to help them stand out from the other shinies till they can get a proper paint job.”

Ruby looked at her  _ vode _ for a moment, attempting to process the information that she had just been given, before sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose.

“You were going to  _ bedazzle _ their armor.” Ruby said. It was not a question, but a statement of sisterly disappointment.

“I mean, it  _ was _ Greenie’s idea,” Orange said slowly, awkwardly laughing “I mean, sure he might’ve been joking, but--”

“Guys,” Ruby interrupted, taking back up her place on her bunk, datapad already in hand “I love you three with all my heart, but if you don’t put Prism’s armor back, I  _ will _ wipe the floor with you.”

There was no room for argument.

~~~

“So,” Spotter said slowly in an attempt for her mind to catch up to what it had just been fed “You’re  _ all _ named after--”

“Colors of the rainbow, yes.” Ruby finished, standing out from the rest of her squad.

“Except for--”

“Except for Prism, yes, but they’re called Prism, so it’s close enough.”

Spotter looked them all over. Ruby was certainly the unofficial leader of the squad, being the one to step forward and introduce her squad with ease, listing out names and pronouns and basic rundowns about each of them. They were all recon, of course, seeing as that’s what Spotter’s specialty was, but they each had their own quirks and hobbies that fell outside of recon, which Spotter thought was, for lack of a better term, pretty fuckin’ cool.

Orange, according to Ruby, was a trouble-maker, but loyal to a fault. His pronouns would switch around, but he always let the squad know when it did, so it very rarely led to confusion on their part. Most of the confusion with Orange came from their antics, and usually only for a moment before Ruby realized what had happened.

Yellow was mature and, despite the order of rainbow colors, acted most like a sic to Ruby. They were mature and well-spoken, and apparently really enjoyed painting, which always made for some bitchin’ designs for the gunships.

Greenie was quiet and shy, but once they opened up, they cracked jokes left and right, and, if prompted, would not hesitate to talk the ear off of someone they trusted about their “favorite thing in the whole galaxy”: Music. Apparently, they had a real ear for it.

Bleu was, as Ruby put it, part of the “delinquent triumvirate”, and proud to be it. He was chaotic, loud-mouthed, and practically  _ begged _ for trouble to come his way, but what he lacked in subtlety he made up for in his ability to process information. His brain fired so fast, one would’ve thought he was part droid or something.

Indigo was the final member of the troublemaker group, and was probably the least likely to be part of it at first glance. They wore their heart on their cheek, kept their cards close to their chest, and was all-around cool-headed, but beneath that icy exterior, as far as Ruby had seen, was the heart of a good soldier, a good sibling, and a chaotic prankster. 

Violet was… well, Ruby had to take a moment before describing Violet. She was a bit of an air-head at times, and that was meant in the  _ nicest _ way possible. She had decent common sense, incredible stamina (with even more incredible accuracy), and, in stark contrast to Indigo, wore her heart on her sleeve. However, Ruby was  _ also _ positive that not all the lights were on upstairs, and made sure to stress that Violet was a good soldier despite that, just that Spotter should probably keep an eye on her.

Then, last but not least, Prism.

“If I’m honest, sir,” Ruby said, glancing back at her squad, her eyebrows furrowed “I don’t know much about Prism. They’re fresh from Kamino, and I mean,  _ fresher than us _ . They were assigned here straight out of training, the rest of us at least had a month to adjust to everything.”

“So, they’re an enigma for now?”

“Truthfully sir?” Ruby turned back to Spotter, dropping her voice slightly “All I know so far is that they get nightmares just about every night, and they’re fairly cagey when you ask about their batchmates.  _ Something _ happened on Kamino, and, just based on their age alone, I’m thinking it has something to do with the seppie’s recent invasion.”

Spotter glanced up at Prism, and nodded. It was fine that nobody knew them well yet, they would find themselves, and, hopefully, share it with the rest of the squad. Speaking of the squad…

“The file said your squad doesn’t have a designation yet. Any particular reason for this?”

Ruby shrugged, and Spotter was  _ convinced _ Harrna had put this squad together  _ for _ Spotter, not just slapped some shinies together and called it a day. It was touching, honestly.

“Well, considering your names, I think there’s only  _ one _ option for a designation.”

“Sir,” Ruby said slowly, a growing horror on her features “You don’t mean--”

“Alright Rainbow Squad!” Spotter called out, grinning at the way Orange, Violet, and Bleu lit up (ignoring the looks of mild horror or disappointment on various other members of the squad) “Fall in so I can meet you all and give you a proper 473rd Battle Battalion recon division welcome!”

(Discovery number one about Prism: they could and did drink  _ everyone  _ in the recon division under the table.)

**Author's Note:**

> star wars tumblr: clonesdeservebetter.tumblr.com
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> also trans clones rights


End file.
